Legendary
by Trainer Nexus
Summary: It all started when in all of the regions. An unknown team attacked, kidnapped and killed people in the entire world. The remaining survivors joined up in a hidden base in the ocean to fight back. Unknowing that their only hope is within many trainers with the legendary Pokemon inside them.. (Rated M for Language and Violence)
1. The Fall Of The World

**If your coming in after restarting. Welcome back.**

 **If your coming in a new. Hello welcome.**

 **This series is SORT of inspired by Attack On Titan.. And believe me this first chapter is gonna be FILLED with similarities..**

 **Well then let's just start..**

* * *

 _(Brendan's POV)_

"Brendan!"

I recognised the voice. It was my mother. I ignored it. I simply pretended to be asleep in my bed as the door opened.

"Get up Mr Hoenn League Champion!"

I just ignored it and pull up my blanket to my face. She did walked out the door. Thank goodness... Hopefully she wo-

"GET UP RIGHT NOW OR I'L PUT THIS IN FRONT OF ANOTHER MEGAPHONE!"

"GAH!"

She got the megaphone... AGAIN.. I fell off my bed and she walked out slamming the door. She does this everytime I refuse to go out.

I stared at my ceiling. Two years since I've became champion... I finally got up. And walked out the door and went downstairs. I saw my dad. Honestly I was surprised. He's usually out at the gym.. I saw what he was watching. The news.

"President of Unova has disappeared along with his best friend White Touko."

Hm... I hope they find them.. I know White's friend. He's both the champion and an agent.. I have no idea how that works but whatever..

"Morning dad..."

I said while groaning... Since well it's 5 fucking am..

"Hi Brendan... I got a day off.. So yeah what do you wanna do?"

I got a feeling I was gonna disappoint him for what I'm gonna say..

"Sorry.. but I... have to do something.. It... It's really important..."

I wished I wasn't staring at a picture of me and May while I was doing that..

"Oh... I see... your gonna tell her your.. ya know.."

He was grinning at me as he said that.

"Shut up..."

I said really annoyed as I put on my white hat that a lot of people mistake for my hair...

I walked outside my house passed my mailbox that was filled to the brim with so many letters.. Battle requests.. Fan letters... dates... ugh..

This little town.. well isn't a little town anymore... Used to be just me, May and her dad's lab.. Now there's a pokemon centre, a lot more people living here. Not the same town I lived in..

"There he is!"

The voice startled my thoughts as I turned around... Great another fan crowd.. I pulled out a pokeball from my bag.

"Quick come out Altaria!"

I shouted as Altaria bursted out of the pokeball. I quickly got on top of him and flew the hell out of there..

"Remind me to wear a hood over my head.."

I groaned at my Altaria.

"Altaria.. (Agreed.)"

I had no idea what he said but I hope he agrees with me..

Now where was the place again... Oh yeah where we first battled! I really should've walked but that would mean getting bombarded by a crowed.

"Altaria land by there."

I ordered pointing to Route 103. And we landed by the small lake where me and May battled. I called back Altaria in his pokeball and say by the edge of the lake.

She's amazing. Not just in looks and personality. Her Blaziken mopped the floor with me.. Even with Altaria. I'm surprised she isn't even an elite four member.. Instead she's a gym leader in Slateport. One of the best actually. She insisted on not focusing on one specific type. So she's basically Gary back in Kanto. Wally on the other hand is just a simple wandering trainer. Couldn't blame him. I got tired of these crowds only after one week..

Where is she anyway? I checked my pokenav to check her location. Still at Slateport.. I might as well call her.

"Um.. Hi May."

"Oh Brendan! Hey! So.. yeah I sorta.. can't.. really me-"

"I understand."

"What?"

"You have gym stuff to deal with right?"

"Um... wow.. are you a Gardevoir or something?"

"I'm not an extremely perverted pokemon on the internet."

"S-Sorry that was a bad example.. So... um.. can we go do it tommorow?"

"Yeah.. Huh?"

Just before I was about to hang up. I saw something weird in the distance. I took a closer look. It was coming from Littleroot Town... Wait... FIRE?!

"What the hell?! Uh.. May I gotta go!"

"Wait! What's going on?!"

I still was holding the phone to my hand as I ran all the way to Oldale Town.

"There's a fucking fire at Littleroot Town!"

"Wait WHAT?! Huh?! What is going on outsi-"

"May? MAY?!"

She must've got caught off.. I ran to Oldale Town where I see people running the other direction.

"Brendan!"

I know that usually voice. It's the green haired gentle guy himself.

"Wally! What's going on?!"

"I don't know I just saw it in the nearby cafe!"

I went to a nearby running stranger.

"What's going on?!"

"Some guys in black suits or something are burning up the place with their pokemon! They're kidnapping both pokemon and people too!"

I quickly looked around. I don't see Mom or Dad anywhere! I gotta quickly check.. I ran to Route 101.

"Brendan wait up!"

I turned back. It was Wally.

"Wally! Why are you coming with me?!"

"Hey you need some backup okay!"

"Ugh.. Alright."

We went pass Route 101 and we arrived in Littleroot Town... Or... I guess you can say Fire Town.. Everything was in flames... No...

"Brendan! Where are you going!?"

I ran to the path on my way to my house.

"It will still be there.. It always is..."

I turned the corner.. I saw my house... now in shambles.. No...

"MOM! DAD!"

I screamed as I looked around if they are still alive.

"B...rendan.."

I looked down. I saw my mom with her legs crushed by what's left of a wall. But she's still alive.

"Mom! I'm getting you out of here!"

I shouted as I tried to pull up the wall from her feet.

"Brendan!"

Wally shouted behind me.

"Wally help me please!"

I screamed as I tried to pull the wall up. Even with Wally's help it was still heavy as hell.. But I'm not giving up..

"Brendan! Take Wally and get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you! Your coming with us damn it!"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! YOU DON'T GET UP IN THE MORNING AND YOU DON'T LEAVE FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Hey!"

a voice came behind her.

"Three more on the target list!"

It was one of the guys in a black sort of suit.. He's aiming right at us!

"BANG!"

a sound of a gun was heard behind us and killed both the guy and his Pokemon.. Wait.. a second.. why is there oil coming out of it?

"Brendan! Wally!"

It was my dad and Professor Birch.

"Birch can you take them out of here please.."

My mom pleaded to the Professor.

"I'l take them to the boats."

"No worries I'l hold these bastards off.."

There's no way in hell am I going without them though.. But there are more of them! Dad can handle the-

"WOAH!"

"Hang on both of you! I'm getting you out of here!"

Professor Birch shouted carrying the both of us. But.. my parents.

"We'll meet again. I promise."

My dad said that to me as he takes on the guys with those "Pokemon." But we're leaving my own parents to die!

"BANG!"

No.. No no no!

He was shot by some other guy with a pistol right behind him.. I can't tell his.. all I can see is a scar on the left side of his hand.

No.. don't...

"BANG!"

the guy then shot my mother... This... can't be happening...

"YOU BASTARDS!"

I screamed crying alerting all of them. I tried to shake off Professor Birch. They then fired at us. But at that time. We were already on some submarines a long with some others. Then we sailed off into sea..

* * *

"Why.."

I whispered..

"Brendan please.."

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM BEHIND?!"

I screamed at Professor Birch on the boat.

"Brendan please!"

Wally screamed at me as he tried to stop me.

"I'm sorry.. I... gah.."

he was crying... he then sat down on his seat.. I made him feel shameful...

"I swear.. I'l find that guy.. and... I'l teach him a leason.."

I thought as I saw what was left of my home town.

Birch finally stopped crying and went through three other people to the driver.. Wait.. Isn't that Flannery?

"Brendan?"

she asked looking at me.

"Flan-"

I was then surprised when she hugged me. Well it was a while since we've seen each other. We're kind of close friends. Not best friends but we were tight.

"Where's your grandpa?"

Wally asked her. She then broke away and sat down her seat.

"He.. He..."

she tried to say as she held back the tears. I sat next to her.

"Look.. um.. I'm so-"

She began to weep on my shoulder.

"I should-.. I should've staye- stayed and help him..."

Wally looked at her with the "feel bad face."

"Sorry for what happened.."

one of the other people in the boat said.

It was a guy in a red and black hoodie and pants. He looked as old as I was when I first started my journey..

"Wait.. are you.. THE Brendan?!"

the girl next to him said to me.

"Yes.. The Hoenn League champion..."

"Woah.. Man I... could've asked a whole bunch of questions but.. you know.."

"..."

I said nothing as I stared behind us. I've never left Hoenn before.. and now it looks like every town is getting attacked.. Oldale... Slatepo- Wait.. MAY!

"May.. she's still there!"

I said with a really worried voice.

"I wouldn't be worried if I was you."

"The hell are you talking about she is your daught-"

"You shouldn't.."

Wally said interrupting what I was about say.

"In case you didn't know. She became one of the strongest gym leaders in the region. Not a single trainer even one the elite four members couldn't beat her. In fact she wanted be an Elite Four member to be with you.

Everyone looked at me. Why are they acting like this?!

"Our fucking HOME has fallen! Why do you act like this."

"Brendan please stop.."

I turned around. It was Flannery.

"I know how you feel.. I have many other people back in Hoenn that I'm worried to be dead.. But just like them and you with May. She would like for you to keep your spirits up.."

Spirits up?! Ugh.. I might as well play along..

"Alright.. For May.."

I said sitting back down.

"We're here!"

the driver of the boat said to us.

"Where are we?"

Wally asked confused.

"Let's say a place that we can be safe..."

he said exiting the sub. Where? Where the hell can we be sa- Woah.. It was some sort of.. I guess giant base on the water. We climed on and the sub when back into the sea.

"This is a place we built in case something like this would happen. We built it fifty years ago.."

Birch said to us. I looked around.. It was.. horrific to watch.. People wounded.. crying.. weeping... injured.. some even losing their arms or legs.. Or worst... dead... Flannery and Wally were more a less had the same reaction as me.. Wait.. isn't that...

"Zinnia! Steven!"

I shouted at the girl in the cape and the guy in a suit with blue hair.

"Brendan! My goodness thank Arceus your safe.."

Steven said relieved in some way.

I looked around. Hoping to see May.. But... I don't see her.. anywhere..

"Brendan.. Your looking for May aren't you?"

Zinnia asked looking a bit sad.. Please... don't tell me she's..

"Sorry... for saying this.. but... She... well.. When we were at Slateport when they attacked.. she fought them off and stayed behind to get everyone on the subs.."

Steven explained to me.

No.. FUCK.. FUUUUUCK! I grabbed onto his suit angrily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?! SHE COULD'VE WENT WITH YOU! BUT YOU LEFT HER BEHIND YOU BASTARD!"

"BRENDAN PLEASE!"

Zinnia cried at me trying to pull me away.

"Settle down!"

a voice came behind us. No way..

"Lance? Champion Lance?"

"Your the Champion of Hoenn.. Now please... listen to what I'm saying.. I'm sure May wouldn't want you to blame other people for her death.. So please stop.."

I dropped down and let Steven go... I began to cry.. and cry..

"Wipe those tears.. And listen what I'm about to say.."

he said as he climbed on top of an armoured car in the middle of the base.

"Everyone!"

he shouted getting everyone's attention. I recognised some of them. Gary, Bianca, Brock and Cheren were there.. They tried to battle me for my title..

"I know how you all feel.. We lost our homes, our pokemon... or most sadly.. or loved ones.. But... we don't know who these people are but are we gonna let them find us and kill us on this base?!"

Everyone said "NO!" to him.

"Would our loved ones or pokemon would like it if we grieve as we are wide open?!"

"NO!"

I shouted with them this time.

"So.. we shall fight back!"

"YES!"

"Not just for our loved ones... Not just for our pokemon.. not just for our homes... But.."

he raised his fist to the sky.

"FOR FREEDOM!"

everyone did the same thing and shouted.

"FOR FREEDOM!"

I looked at my pokenav. I tried to track May.. but she wasn't anywhere..I held the thing to my chest..

"I will fight... For my mother... my father... my home... and... for you... May.."

I said to the sky as I hoped that she could hear me from heaven..

And the next thing you know it... It was time for war.. I never liked war.. but I'm not gonna let all of die...

Again.. I'l do it for you... May...

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Okay this was obviously inspired by Attack On Titan... I mean even the fucking chapter name is similar.. Other then that I hope you guys enjoyed this.. So.. I hope you guys look forward for the next one..**

 **Till next time see you guys later..**


	2. Operation Misty Cloud Part I

**Well looks like I had alot more free time because heres the next chapter! First I will respond to the reviews.**

 **thor94: Thanks for the review and yes Ash will appear eventually. I just want to develop the characters and plot and stuff. I won't reveal what Ash will be because I will spoil alot. Anyway thanks again!**

 **typhlosionblaze1: Thank you for your review. I already sent you a pm as well.**

 **Well then let'sa start!**

* * *

 _(Gary's POV)  
_

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-"

That fucking alarm is annoying... Ugh... Seems that everyone left.. I looked out the window. Just the ocean and my old home... Kanto... I got up and got ready.

"RING RING RING! PHONE CALL PHONE CA-"

"Oak speaking."

"Captain Oak. Commander Lance wants you to meet him at 9am at the bridge."

"Understood.."

Honestly. If I was ten I would loved to be called Captain Oak.. But now it sounds cringey as hell..

I put on my uniform and exited out of the barracks. Looked around. People getting ready to fight. Injured going into the med bay. Recognised some of them. But before I wanted to go.. I needed visit someone.

"Gary!"

The voice startled my thoughts I turned around. It was one of my squadmates.

"Wally. How's it going?"

"Did you get a call to go to the bridge?"

"Uh.. Yeah. You too?"

"Yep! Um.. are you going to... Him?"

"Yeah.. I do this every morning.. You remember right?"

"He would be really happy.."

"Thanks... Anyway catch you later."

I started to walk away. I kinda chuckled a bit on what I said to say goodbye. Usually I would say with a really annoying voice "Smell ya later." Well that was in the past... But it's mainly because of... well the obvious..

I walked into a building where they have the ashes of the many people who died. The one I was looking for was the one right in the middle... Someone who died even before this all happened..

"Hey.. How's it goin.. Um.. This war.. is literal hell.. But as I told many times before.. I command my own squad... Wally's a nice guy and not to mention a good recon... Brock's pretty much a ladies man and of course great with explosions.. well if you count explosions being either his Geodude self destructing.. or his Onyx making a hole in the wall... I'm sorry.. we didn't got to be together man... No homo.. Of course.. Wouldn't want to make Mist angry... Anyway... in this time... in classic Gary Oak fashion.. Smell ya later... Ash Ketchum..."

I walked away from the pot of ash with Ash's name at the bottom. Saying "Ash Ketchum. World Champion." No pun intended I swear..

I checked the time.. 8:45am. Might as well head to the bridge. I looked around again. Saw Zinnia and Steven taking care of orphaned kids.. I waved at them. Saw Misty's sisters teaching people how to swim.. Honestly.. Misty did a much better job...

If... she was alive...

* * *

 _Three Years Ago.. In Kanto.._

 _(Third Person POV)_

"Mist. You barely eaten your food."

Gary said to the red headed girl in their house.

"Seriously.. Like why won't you eat?"

Daisy her sister asked worried.

"I... need some alone time.."

Misty replied walking outside.

"I'l go after her.."

Gary said going after Misty. He ran to Misty going over Nugget Bridge.

"Mist... You okay?"

Gary asked Misty staring at the water under the bridge.

"Do I look okay?"

She replied sadly.

"It's obvious why she's sad... It's been a year since... he died..."

Gary thought in his mind.. He went next to her.

"I'm upset too.. but... do you think he would want you to mourn about him for this long?"

Gary said trying to cheer her up.

"You know how I feel about him.. Ever since he died... I've... felt different... I wasn't happy... I didn't roar out... I never got angry.. He had the other half of me.."

Misty explained to him making him feel sad.

"I can see.. but... just like many say.. Many more pokemon in the se- Huh?"

Gary started to say before seeing someone with a black suit beside them coming right at them.

"Holy shit! Hit the deck!"

Gary shouted pushing Misty down covering her from fire. I got her up and ran to Cerulean City.. Which was now.. in flames.

"No... What's going on?!"

Gary thought seeing everything in flames.

"Go! Togekiss!"

Misty shouted throwing her pokeball with Togekiss bursting out.

"Get my sisters out of here! Take them to the subs!"

"What about you!?"

"GO! Please! I got these bastards!"

Misty and Togekiss ran to Nugget Bridge. And Gary ran to Cerulean Gym and leaving Misty behind..

* * *

 _Present Day.._

If.. only... I.. tried to... Ugh.. focus on the future Gary Oak.. I thought as I opened the door to the bridge. Seeing some familiar faces. Wally, Lance and my Gramps..

"Sorry. Sir for being late."

"Better late then never. Now sit with Wally."

I sat down with Wally by the desk.

"What's the situation sir?"

Wally asked Lance. Lance then turned on a projector showing a picture of a castle.

"Fourty Eight hours ago, our recon team came across this prison by Mount Silver. It was heavily guarded but after infiltrating the base they were able to gather the list of prisoners.. And this was one of them.."

He switched to the next page.. No way.. is that...

"Misty Waterflower. She is apparently alive. Bad news is.. well she is planning to be executed tomorrow at noon.. Since she's pretty much according to you atleast "Ash's love" or something like that.. We need to get her out before she's executed."

Wally raised his hand and asked a question.

"Sir. What will we do with the other prisoners?"

"Good question Wally.. Once we get Misty out. We are planning to send in a strike team to come in and rescue the others. Now.. we need a good infiltrator. Who's your best?"

There was one guy while a bit younger was perfect.

"I know a guy. Gramps can you put in the name Brendan Yuuki and put it into the projector?"

"Will do."

After a few seconds a picture of Brendan appeared on the screen along with his file.

Name: Brendan Yuuki  
Hometown: Littleroot Town, Hoenn  
Trainer Class: Champion of Hoenn  
Specialty: Stealth and Infiltration Missions  
Rank: Master Sergeant

"Is he part of your unit?"

"Yes. He's really good. He ain't no killer but can sweep pass the enemy without them noticing.. Unless we are talking about the guy who killed his mother, father and of course May.."

"True.. okay.. call him in."

"Yes sir."

I then started to phone Brendan.

* * *

 _(Brendan's POV)_

"Ugh.. this water's cold as Mount Silver.."

I complained as I took a shower. I shouldn't though... It's better then the salty water of the ocean. I went out and dried myself up.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHO-"

"Brendan speaking.. What is it?"

"Hey Brendan. You got a mission to do. Come over as soon as possible."

"Got it. I'l get dressed and I'l head over.."

I hanged up and wore my clothes. They were quite similar on what I wore back then. Then I wore my white hat that alot of people mistake my hair. I didn't care. It's the only memory of my mother and father.

I stared of a photo of us a long with May and her dad.. It's sad that he died fighting in this war... I'l do this for him... along with mom, dad and May... I walked out and went to the bridge. Which felt more like ten seconds then a few minutes.

"Sir. Brendan Yuuki reporting."

"Yuuki take a seat."

I sat down and saw Gary my commanding officer and Wally my best friend.

"What's the mission.."

I asked.

He turned on a projector.. he explained how a recon team found a prison in Mount Silver.. Then.. I saw a picture.. No way is that Misty?

"I thought she died?"

"We thought that too.. We assume she must've been abducted. Anyway as you can see she's planning to be executed tomorrow noon. Now.."

Lance then switched to another page. A blueprint of the prison.

"You'll be sent via plane and land here.. around twenty kilometres away from the base. You'll infiltrate the base and rescue Misty before she is executed. Once you have her we will be sending in a strike team to rescue the rest of the prisoners. During the firefight you'll get Misty to the chopper around five kilometres away. Your support will be Wally who will be your recon , Flannery as both the pilot of the chopper and intel and Gary as the leader of the strike team."

"Understood.."

"Operation Misty Cloud will commence in six hours. Gary go to the choppers to meet with the strike team. Brendan and Wally you two go to the plane. Dismissed."

Me, Gary and Wally exited the room and left.

"Well good luck you guys.. and catch you later."

He always says that.. I went out to the base and got ready for the mission.

* * *

 _Eight Hours Later.._

The hell is up with this thing? I mean it looks cool but it also a bit of an eye sore.. It's all black.. and I'm going to an ice mountain..

"It's our new sneaking suit."

I turned around and saw a familiar red head.

"Flannery!"

"How's it going Brendan.. Anyway that is our new sneaking suit. Professor Oak invented it for of course sneaking missions. Now.. lay down on the floor."

"Wait what?!"

"That sounds a bit sexu-"

"Can you please can it Wally.."

"Anyway just lay down.."

"Fine.."

I laid down on the floor.. then the suit changed into the colour of the planes flour.

"Woah.."

"It's basically like being an octopus. You change colour!"

"Man this thing is cool."

Then a green light went off.

"That's for Wally. Now Wally it's time to jump!"

"Got it Flan. And Brendan. Good luck."

Wally said to me before the door opened and jumped out.

"Your turn will be in a few minutes so I'l tell you the rest of your gear.. Now.. this is a basic tranquilizer gun. You don't like killing right? So this will do. Puts them to sle-"

"I know how they work..."

"Just reminding you okay.."

"Once you get to the ground call me via radio."

"Got it.."

Then a red light went off.

"That's your call."

"Alright.."

"Brendan."

"What is i-"

She hugged me.. Wished that her breasts weren't big cause my goodness they were pushing up against my chest.. Oh my goodness that was really sexual get it out of your head!

"Good luck. Now go!"

I jumped out into the cold Mount Silver. After what felt like an eternity I saw where I was suppose to land. Twenty kilometres by the prison. I pulled my parachute and landed.

I then called Flannery and Wally on radio.

"This is Brendan I hit the ground. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Despite you being up in the sky.."

"Shut up Wally.."

"Hey Wally.. Where are your right now."

"I'm around the front of the prison right now found a good sniping position. I see you behind it."

"Okay good.. how many do you spot on the path to the prison."

"I spot at least twenty tangos on the way.. I can get the first ten out of the way but the other ten are out of range."

"I got it.."

"Good luck Brendan okay?"

"I hear you Flannery... Commencing Operation Misty Cloud now."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _(?'s POV)_

The planes coming back... Seemed to dropped two guys off it.. Must be part of the rebelion.

"Pikachu!"

My Pikachu went as he spotted a sniper on a cliff nearby what looks like a castle...

"I can feel her there... Must've been captured.. Can't believe she was there the whole time.."

"Are you sure you want to go there? Your their reason they are doing this.."

The voice went in my head.

"I'm sure... she's important."

"Fine... good luck... Chosen one.. or should I say Red.."

"Yeah.. and thanks for changing my appearance... it's gonna help.."

"Well Pikachu.. let's bust Misty out of there..."

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **All I can say is well thanks for reading and leave a review!**

 **Stay tuned for Part II!**


	3. Operation Misty Cloud Part II

**Hey.. Sorry about this delay folks. I had school and a test to deal with so I had to focus. Hopefully this won't happen again...**

* * *

 _(Brendan's POV)_

Don't know if I should take these guys out... But this sneaking suit is sweet. I feel like an octopus or something like that... Blending in and the guards not noticing a thing. Of course it won't work well inside but whatever. I don't need to use my tranqulizer... Well yet anyway..

I stared to the not too far away prison which looks more like I guess a castle.. A long with ten guys on the ground unconsious.

"Wally.. your one hell of a shot.."

I whispered to myself as I crawled my way to the fence of the base..

Electric.. of course... I looked to my left.. A PokéSensor.. great... Once they see a pokemon the alarm goes off.. Since they use robots... Can't use Sceptile to cut through the fence.. great.."

I felt my phone vibrate and answered the call.

"Seems your progress has been stopped by that electric fence.."

"Yeah... Wally this thing has PokéSensors. Once I use my Pokémon the whole Operation is a dump.."

"Brendan. You can get through it by using that spray I packed into your backpack. With it you can make a hole in a wall, a door and a fence. Just spray a circle and then kick. Well you may need to take off the electricity unless you wanna be a fried Pidgey.."

"No worries Flannery. I got the power to the whole fence in my sights.. I'l take it out Brendan then you'll head right in."

"Thanks Wally. And Flannery the choppers ready?"

"Just got back. I gotta refuel the thing then I'l be right there. Just remember you gotta get there fast before Gary and the strike team come."

"Got it.. Yuuki out.."

As I hanged up I heard a bullet hit a box on the fence. It was obviously Wally. The whole thing powered down..

I got the spray that Flannery was talking about and sprayed it on the fence. I then kicked it and there was a nice little space for me to go in.

Seems security isn't that big outside.. I peaked around a corner to see what looked like a working place... See a lot prisoners... Some youngsters... lasses.. fishermen.. Once were Pokemon trainers now forced to mine fucking rocks...

Get it together Brendan.. Gary and the strike team will save them..

I went around to the other corner.. What seemed to be a back door..

Argh.. Mew.. Is that guy taking a piss out here?! It fucking stinked as well still... I need this guy out of my way..

I got my silenced tranqulizer pistol and got ready. I approached behind him and aimed for his head.

"Ahh... Much better."

"Do it in the toilet..."

"Wait what the- Gah!"

I shot him in the head making him go unconsious instantly. This... feels very familiar..

I felt my radio vibrate again. I answered.

"I saw you take out that guard.. Nice job."

"Wally. The guy was taking a fucking piss.."

"Heh. Yeah..."

"Um.. Why are we making a piss joke?"

"Gary! You with the strike team?"

"Yeah Brendan. ETA Thirty minutes. So hurry up man. Get her out quick and leave the rest to us. You knocked out a guy right?"

"Yeah. Your thinking of me using his uniform as a disguise?"

"Yep. Just blend in and hope to Arceus that they don't see through it. Oak out."

"Brendan. Me and Flannery will be waiting for you behind the prison around five kilometres away with a chopper. Good luck man."

"I will. Yuuki out.."

I hanged up and put the radio back in my pocket. I stared at the guard's body. I have to wear that guy's clothes... Ugh.. They better be clean...

I took off his clothes and didn't dare to look at his half naked body and dragged him to a nearby dumpster.

The uniform surprisingly fit. I put it over the sneaking suit and grabbed his rifle he had. Assault rifle. Not a fan of them honestly.. I then picked up his keycard and entered the prison.

I walked on the hallway. Hoping no one would notice me.

"Hayter!"

I turned around. I saw that on the uniform it said Hayter when I put it on. The person who called my name was some officer.

"Your needed at the security room!"

"Yes sir! But with all due respect where is it?"

"Ugh.. It's down the hallway there and then take a left. Use your keycard and go... Amateur.."

The officer walked the opposite direction and went down the hallway. Then the left. Bingo. I used the keycard.

"Hayter! You done taking a piss?"

A guard said at me taking a smoke on a chair looking at a computer..

"Y-Yeah.."

"Dude take off your helmet and mask. It's roasting in here.."

"I won't need to."

"What are you talking about- GAH!"

I shot him with my pistol and pushed him aside. I looked at the database of prisoners...

Youngster Joey.. Fisherman Jeff.. Ugh... Where is it... There!

I clicked on the name Misty Waterflower then her picture came up a long with her location.

Cell 15.. I checked the map. It was right around the corner.. I left the room and went to the cell.

After a bit of walking I found the cell door. I can hear people in it... The heck is going on in there?

I swiped my keycard and opened the door.

"Hey. Who the hell are you?"

"For her."

"Wha- GAH!"

Shot him with my pistol. I got the keys he had in his pocket and opened the cell for Misty. I don't know why the hell do they have a door to the cell but whatever..

I saw someone handcuffed to a pipe out of all things.. The person was female. Her hair reached down to her shoulder. With a bag over her head. I took it off. She looked at me. Not realising who I am. She looks tramatised..

"Ugh... What are gonna do next.."

"Getting you out of here Miss Waterflower.."

She looked at me surprised as I unlocked the handcuffs. I then took off my helmet.

"Brendan Yuuki. I've been sent by Lance to get you out of here.."

"Lance? Ugh... Just... What took so long.."

"We'll talk but not here."

"You'll never talk.."

"What the- ARGH!"

One of the damn guards! Shit! Left my knife in my backpack.

I was thrown down with Misty being grabbed as a human shield.

"Use yer pistol and the bitch's dead."

"Not on my watch.."

That wasn't Misty or the guard!"

Someone from behind stabbed him killing him almost immediatley.

I lost my contact lenses as I fell down too so I can't see..

"Misty right?"

"Y-Yeah. Are you with him?"

"Nope.. Speaking of which.."

The person helped me up but I couldn't see. The person's voice was female too..

"Here. Your contacts.."

"Thanks..."

I put them back on in my eyes.. I saw the person.. No way..

"M...May?"

"Huh? How do you know my na-"

I hugged her... I can't believe it... She's alive!

"May.. I thought you died back three years ago!"

"Wait.. Brendan?!"

Finally she recognises me.. She must've went through lots of shit..

I heard my radio vibrate again.

"BRENDAN! YOU STILL IN THERE?!"

"Gary?! Y-Yeah and I got Misty and-"

"BRENDAN YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"THE WHOLE PRISON IS RIGGED. THOSE PRISONERS AND GUARDS WERE JUST ROBOTS AND THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!"

"WAIT WHA-"

The ground shook and we all trampled down.

"BRENDAN!? DO YOU READ?! THE WHOLE PLACE JUST WENT BOOM AND ITS ALL STARTING TO FALL DOWN!"

May then picked up the radio.

"WE'LL FIND OUR WAY OUT!"

She then dropped the radio and helped up Misty. She then picked up my hand.

"ON YOUR FEET BRENDAN! WE. ARE. LEAVING!"

We ran across the soon collapsing prison. Running past debris and nearly getting our heads knocked off with the debris falling down.

We ran to the exit but it was blocked off!

"IT'S A DEAD END!"

May shouted as she tried to push the debris out of the way of the entrance.

"BRENDAN I CAN'T SEE YOU FROM UP HERE!"

Flannery went on my radio.

"LOOK OUT!"

Misty screamed as a falling debris was falling on top of me.

"AHHHH!"

I screamed as I braced for impact. But there was nothing!

"Who are you?!"

I opened my eyes. It was a boy around my age with brown hair, a red cap with a white oval, a red and black collar shirt and some jeans and he was.. Holding it up in place?!

"Brendan I don't what your gonna do but that guy can't hold it and longer!"

My flare.. I can use that. I saw a hole where we can see the sky and fire it up into the sky.

"Brendan I see your flare dropping ropes!"

Three ropes dropped and I grabbed on to one. Then May and Misty on to theirs. I looked at the guy who is holding the whole place from falling on top of us. He was giving me that "go without me look".

"HANG ON!"

We all took off into the sky and out of the collapsing prison. We climbed our way up to the chopper with the ropes.

"Brendan! You got Misty!"

Gary went as me and Misty climbed to the chopper."

"No way... And May?!"

Wally went surprised to see her.

We got into our seats on the chopper. Misty was staring at the base.. Still not collapsed..

* * *

 _(?'s POV)_

"Damn it! I can't hold it much longer!"

"You have to run now Red! Just go now!"

"Fine... Agilty!"

I dashed up to the hole in the roof where those three got out. I saw their chopper. The Psychic is wearing off on the building!

I ran on the roof and jumped and slid down the mountain.

I slid down not seeing the frozen lake.

"Shit! I can't swim!"

* * *

 _(Misty's POV)_

That boy.. He saved us.. I don't know who he is but.. He saved us.. He sacrificed himself..

Huh?

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw a lake down there.. Someone.. drowning?!

I opened the door to chopper and dropped the ropes.

"MISTY!"

Brendan shouted at me as I dropped down to the ground.

I didn't care that it was cold.. I want to help that person.

I ran to the lake and I saw.. That boy! I dived in and got him out of there.

I started to do CPR.. Not the kiss of life thing but just press on his chest. His eyes slowly opened and stared at me.. His eyes were blood red..

"Misty?"

He... He knows my name?

"Thank you for what you done.. We'll get you out of here.. But.. just asking what is your name?"

He stared at me for a while.. Then smiled and replied with

"Red.."

The chopper then landed behind us...

I'm finally free.. After all these years..

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

* * *

 **Again. VERY sorry for the delay.. And I hope I see you guys next time!**


End file.
